A Baby Boy
by Ayanhart
Summary: A new arrival at an orphanage makes one lonely little boy very happy.  Slightly AU in accordance to the timeline. One-shot.


**Hello! I've had this wrote for a while, I've just been unable to think of a title :/ This hasn't been Beta'd so don't be surprised if there are some errors. I have read through, though there might be some I've missed.**

**I randomly came up with this one morning and thought oh well, and voila! Here we are. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this, (apart from the plot) Capcom does!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Date: September 29, 2003<strong>

**Location: Millwood Orphanage**

A young boy sat at the bottom of the stairs, keeping away from the hustle and bustle of the dining room at dinner time. He'd always been introverted, but after his father's death, two years ago, he'd withdrawn into himself more than ever. A knock on the door made him jump.

"Miles? Could you get that, for me?" Jennie, one of the people who were supposed to be in charge of this place, said, poking her head around the corner. "I'm a bit busy." Miles just nodded in response and jumped up, this earning a smile from Jennie's pretty face and a quick "Thanks." She swiftly turned, her long, naturally blonde hair swinging out behind her, and headed back to where she came from.

Miles walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was a young woman, barely out of her teens, and she had a baby in her arms. Miles stared at her, knowing he'd seen her somewhere before. "Thalassa," A rough, male voice called. "Hurry up!"

Now Miles knew where he'd seen her before. "You're Thalassa Gramarye, aren't you?" He asked timidly. "Part of Troupe Gramarye?" She smiled at him.

"Yes," she replied, leaning down to put the baby in his arms. "Please, take him. I can't keep him with me." Miles took the baby boy, still wrapped in a blue blanket from the hospital. She turned and started towards the car parked at the end of the drive.

"What's his name?" Miles called to her. _'...If he even has one,'_ he added, in his head.

"His name...?" She muttered, turning. "His name... it's Apollo!" She smiled at him again, though this time it was tinged with sadness, and darted to the car. "Look after him!" was the last thing she said, before disappearing behind the tinted windows.

"Apollo..." Miles muttered, looking down into the baby's big, chocolate brown eyes. He smiled when he saw two pieces of fine, brown hair sticking up, and he imagined an older version with the same hairstyle. This made him giggle.

He walked through to the dining room, but it took a minute before they noticed the quiet boy standing in the doorway with a baby in his arms. Melissa walked over and knelt down in front of him. "Who's this?" she muttered, taking the baby off of him. The baby immediately started to wail loudly. She stood up and walked past Miles, but he followed her through to the office.

"His name's Apollo," He called over the crying, knowing that the question had been rhetorical.

"Oh... Can you hold him a minute?" She gave him the baby back and he stopped crying. She laughed "He must like you, Miles." She muttered, offhandedly. "Now, where did Mark put those admission forms...?"

Miles smiled down at the baby in his arms, and thought _'I'll look after you, I promise!'_

* * *

><p>Miles finally started to feel happy again. He looked after Apollo as much he could: fed him, played with him, he even changed his dirty nappies! He helped him take his first steps and was so happy when he said his first word. He never got bored with Baby Apollo and, in return, the baby only seemed content when he was in Miles' company.<p>

It was not long before Apollo's second birthday when Manfred Von Karma turned up at the door to the orphanage and adopted the now thirteen year-old Miles.

"Wait," he said running back inside. He darted between the people that had come out to wish him goodbye and back inside. He quickly searched downstairs, starting to panic when he couldn't find who he was looking for.

"Mi-els?" he heard from behind him. He spun around and saw a small toddler clinging onto the doorframe.

"There you are, Apollo!" He scooped up the little boy and hugged him.

"Where you go?" Apollo asked.

"Away..." Miles said, still not letting the boy go. "I might not see you again..." Miles let the boy go but still knelt in front of him.

"No go!" Apollo exclaimed, hugging Miles again.

"I don't want to," that was no lie. He really didn't want to move halfway across the world and leave the small boy here. He hated even leaving him for school! "But I have to go." A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Miles, Mr. Von Karma's waiting." Miles looked up at the care-worker and nodded. He went to stand up and walk out, but Apollo grabbed onto his trousers stopping him.

"No go!" Miles bent down and picked up the little boy.

"I have to go, but I promise I won't forget you. I'll never forget you, Apollo." He gave the boy one final squeeze before giving him to the care-worker.

"No go..."

"Bye bye, Apollo." He said, finally and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He turned and quickly walked out, and into the car.

"Put your seatbelt on boy and stop snivelling," Von Karma ordered, and Miles obeyed. He fought to wipe away the tears that were falling and to not start sobbing. _'I'll find him again, someday. No matter how long it takes I'll never forget you... Apollo Justice.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Date: February 1, 2027<strong>

**Location: Wright Anything Agency**

"Wright, I'm very busy. I really must be leaving," Miles complained, looking over to Phoenix Wright with what only could be described as boredom.

"No, you can't go yet!" Phoenix protested. "You have to meet him. He should be back any minute!"

"You haven't even told me what your protégé's name is. I'm supposed to meet him without even knowing that?"

As if on cue, the door opened and there came a call of: "Mr Wright, I'm back!" In stepped a young man, clad in a startlingly red waistcoat and trousers. He stopped as soon as he saw Miles sitting on one of the only spare seats in the room. "Oh, sorry... I didn't know you had a guest."

"No need to apologise, I was leaving anyway," Miles said. He stood, brushed himself off and walked over to the door the shorter man was standing in. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, even if it was fleeting." Miles held out his hand.

"Oh, err, sure... I'm Apollo Justice, by the way," Apollo replied, returning the hand-shake.

"Did you say 'Apollo Justice'?" Miles asked, his hold on Apollo's hand tightening painfully.

"Err, yes. And, ow, that hurts!" Miles abruptly let go.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Miles paused. "I never told you my name, did I?" Apollo shook his head in response. "It's Miles. My name is Miles Edgeworth." It took a second before the realisation set in and he gasped as he realised who the man standing in front of him was.

"Oh my god..." He gasped. "You're..."

"Yes... It's been a long time, Apollo. It must have been about twenty years." Miles broke into the first genuine smile in years.

"About that, yes?" Apollo just stared dumbly at the older man. He didn't have any memories – he'd been too young at the time – but he'd seen photos and heard stories. He knew he was very close to Miles when he was young. He jumped as Miles suddenly spun around to face Phoenix. Apollo had completely forgotten he was even in the room!

"Wright, I may be staying for a while longer," Miles said. Phoenix nodded numbly, his face a picture of utter confusion. "I think work can be put on hold, for now."


End file.
